


Lemon Drops

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other, Sane Voldemort, lemon drops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Shhh! It's a secret





	Lemon Drops

Severus just stared. He couldn't believe it. It had to be the Potter Luck. He folded his arms over his chest. "There is no way that happened."

"Severus, you are staring at the corpse. It happened." Harry was sitting on Dumbledore's desk, his feet swinging back and forth, with a huge smile on his face. 

"Draco is going to have a fit. He has been trying all year." Severus lost count of the number of failed attempts by Draco. The necklace and poison were the two biggest. 

"I know. He now owes me big time. I bet him I would do it after he failed three times." Harry peered at the corpse of Albus Dumbledore. 

"A lemon drop?" Severus stepped closer, and pulling his wand, ran a scan. "Merlin! You killed him without actually killing him. He choked on a lemon drop!"

"Yes, I know. I can show you the memory later." Harry headed to the floo. "Ready?" 

Severus was slammed down in shields, locking way his surprise and utter amazement at Harry Potter. "Yes, call them." 

Harry tossed the floo powder. "Auror Department."

________________________________________________________________

2 Days Later:

Harry danced into Slytherin Castle, not a new occurrence, singing "ding dong the wizard is dead." Severus followed behind Harry. He was still surprised that Harry managed to kill Dumbledore and have it look like an accident. He wondered what Harry told Dumbledore?

"So it's really true?" Lucius could see Harry getting ready to enter Voldemort's office.

"Yes, he did it." Severus stopped Lucius from walking. "Do you know what his reward is to be?"

"No. I just know Draco isn't happy. He whined to his mother, who spent all night nagging at me. I can't wait for until I file for a divorce. The woman is giving me grey hairs."

"How long?" 

"14 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 21 hours, and 5 minutes." Lucius smiled as he headed to Voldemort's office.

"But who's counting." Severus started walking. 

Voldemort was reading the report of the demise of Dumbledore. "The Order wanted him buried at Hogwarts. Fudge actually denied the request. His death is officially listed as choking on a lemon drop."

"Where is the old goat to be buried?" Harry was looking through the bookcase.

Lucius and Voldemort exchanged a look, Severus knew this wasn't going to be good news. "They want to bury him next to your parents in Godric's Hollow. He arranged for your parents to be buried next to his sister." 

Harry slooooooowly turned, focusing on Voldemort, step by step, step by step until he was standing in front of Voldemort's desk. Severus, Lucius, and Voldemort would never admit it, but they were afraid. "Next to my parents?"

"I will get it moved." Lucius hurried out of the office.

_____________________________________________________

 

"Are you going to tell me what you said?" Severus and Harry were heading back to Hogwarts. Severus had already been informed he was going to be the new Headmaster, despite McGonagall trying for the position.

"When we get to your quarters." 

Once they were in Severus' old quarters, Severus sat down. "Now, tell me." 

"He called me up there to do that more memories of Tom Marvolo Riddle's life. I watched them with him. After we were done, he started a lecture on how I would need Granger and Weasley's help to find the Horcruxes. I listened until he also explained how I needed to get back together with Trashy. I didn't answer until he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. I waited for several seconds and said I would get together with Trashy if Hell froze over, and I would rather bend my boyfriend, Severus, over the desk that he was currently sitting at. I went into detail about how I would strip you, prep you, by then he was already choking. I had to bind him to the chair as I continued on explaining how I was going to take you in every position possible on that big desk of his. Once we finished with the desk, there was his chair, the other tables, maybe even wearing the Sorting Hat, as I filled you."

Severus swallowed, blinked a few times. "You haven't even asked to court me."

"Consider Dumbledore's death your courting present, and let me take you out this weekend."

"As presents go, it's original." Severus watched Harry slowly walk towards him, he could see mischief in his eyes. "Fine, but next date I want chocolate or even potion ingredients." 

"Deal." Harry kissed Severus.


End file.
